The Party
by Kai-is-hot
Summary: Two young girls and their friend arrange a college party. They are surprised when the most popular kids in the college turn up. Will Ray get rid of Mariah? And will Kai finally get a girl?
1. The Beginning

"This party's gonna rock!" said Lyndsey turning to Martin and Rachel, after putting up the last poster on the library wall. "Have you sorted the food out yet Martin?"  
"Erm. no not yet."  
"WHAT!! You've got three days left to do it!" yelled Lyndsey.  
"Calm down! I know where I'm getting it. It'll be sorted out by tomorrow. Just trust me."  
"And you!" said Lyndsey turning to Rachel. "Have you done your job yet?"  
"Sure have. It's all packed up and ready to go. I'm taking it over there the day before."  
"Good!" Then a large group of girls came into the library. Lyndsey recognised one of them. "Isn't that Emily?" she asked Rachel.  
"Who?"  
"Emily, that small ginger girl." Lyndsey pointed over.  
"Yeah it is." Suddenly Emily's group surrounded them as they passed by.  
"Are you going to that party on Friday Em?" asked one girl with pink hair. "I am. And Ray's going."  
"I don't know Mariah. It's not really my scene."  
"Max is going."  
"We'll see."  
  
Lyndsey, Martin and Rachel watched as the girls passed.  
"It's gonna be good eh?" asked Rachel. "It's gonna be full of science freaks."  
"No! Weren't you listening?" snapped Lyndsey. "Ray's going!"  
"WHO?"  
"Ray! You know Bladebreaker Ray."  
"Oh right. Kai's Ray?"  
"Yes Ray man, Ray!" Rachel looked totally uninterested in what Lyndsey was talking about. "You know what that means?" Rachel looked at her blankly. "It probably means Kai will be coming too."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, really."  
"Who the fuck are Kai and Ray? Do I know these people?" asked Martin who was at this moment flicking through a book on Ancient Egypt. Rachel and Lyndsey simply looked at him and walked away. He put down the book and quickly followed them.  
  
Thursday came round too quickly for everybody's liking. Rachel and Lyndsey were sitting in the back of their history lesson discussing the plans.  
"I'll be taking the stock down at about 7. So don't come down much later. I hate being in that place on my own," Rachel told Lyndsey.  
"Right, well Martin's bringing the food down at 8 so I'll come round for about half seven."  
"OK. I can't wait to get everything set up. It'll be so cool." A guy on the table across from Lyndsey and Rachel overheard them talking about Friday's party. He leaned across,  
"So," he said, "it's your party?" Lyndsey's face went bright red.  
"Yeah," she muttered putting her head down.  
"Me and Johnny have just been trying to figure it out. Haven't we J?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you coming then Ray?" asked Rachel as Lyndsey had lost the ability to speak.  
"Would I ever miss a party? There's loads of us coming. Johnny's invited Robert and Enrique, Oliver can't make it though. Tyson's coming too," Tyson spun round,  
"Did I just hear my name Raymondo?" he yelled in a chirpy voice.  
"We're talking about you not to you Tyson. Bugger off." Tyson turned back around and returned to flicking candy at the teacher. "Bloody idiot. Yeah, anyway, Max is coming too and Kenny."  
"Is Kai coming?" Rachel asked. Ray looked at her suspiciously.  
"Yeah.why?" he asked.  
"No reason," said Rachel turning almost as red as Lyndsey.  
"Mr. Granger stop that this instant! And you lot at the back, stop chatting and get on with your work." Ray returned to his work.  
"What's the time?" Lyndsey asked.  
"4 o'clock. Nearly finished."  
"Good!" They packed up their things and left the classroom.  
"Only one more day to go until the party," said Lyndsey who seemed to have regained her confidence.  
"I know it's gonna be." Suddenly Rachel stopped speaking and stared down the hall.  
"What?! Rachel!!!" Lyndsey frantically waved her hands around in front of Rachel's face. Just then Ray walked out of the classroom.  
"Hey Kai! Over here!" he yelled down the hall. Kai looked over as Ray started to walk down the hall to meet him.  
"So that's what you were looking at," said Lyndsey with a sly smile. "Come on lets go." Lyndsey grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her along the corridor past Ray and Kai.  
"We'll see you tomorrow night," Ray yelled after them as they shot through the door.  
"Right, I'm off home to get sorted, I'll see you at half seven. Maybe we should test out the stock to see if it's all right," suggested Rachel.  
"Yeah I think that would be a good idea," Lyndsey agreed. "I'll see you later."  
  
Rachel arrived at the house at seven o'clock. As she walked in the scent of lavender surrounded her.  
"Eww, we'll have to get that sorted," she thought. She began to unload the crates of alcohol from the car. By 7:15 the hallway of the house was full of boxes. Rachel locked up her car for the night and went to relax on the sofa to wait for Lyndsey. She looked about the room, the rich blue walls made the room look cosy and relaxing. "You cost me £200. You better be worth it," she thought as she lay back on the sofa. She closed her eyes for a second but was woken up by a loud bang on the door. She got to her feet and went to answer it. Lyndsey was stood on the other side of the door wearing a huge coat and thick black gloves.  
"Cold by any chance?" Rachel asked sarcastically.  
"Hahaha. Let me in." Lyndsey pushed past, took off her coat and dumped in on the kitchen table. "So where is it?" she asked. Rachel took her through into the back hall.  
"There ya go!" Lyndsey smirked. "What?" Rachel asked her.  
"The fun we're going to have with this."  
"Do you want some?" asked Rachel reaching into one of the boxes and pulling out a bottle of beer.  
"Yeah go on then." Rachel passed Lyndsey a Smirnoff Ice. "I'm going to see what's on TV. You coming?" Rachel and Lyndsey sat down on the soft, bouncy sofa and switched on the television.  
"Wow Will and Grace. Leave this on."  
"Karen and Jack make this show you know," said Lyndsey putting her feet up on the table.  
"Definitely."  
  
Lyndsey and Rachel watched the TV until Martin arrived with the food.  
"Where should I put this?" he asked.  
"Shove some of the stuff on the table but put the sandwiches in the fridge." Martin did as he was told while Lyndsey and Rachel unpacked all of the alcohol and set it all out on the kitchen tables and workbenches.  
"Is it ready then?" asked Martin looking around the room.  
"Nearly," said Rachel. "It just needs one more thing."  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" Rachel walked over to the huge hi-fi, switched it on and turned it up.  
"LOUD MUSIC!" she yelled. Martin and Lyndsey had their hands over their ears.  
"WHAT?!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" yelled Martin. Rachel switched the hi-fi off.  
"I said, loud music."  
"Right. So are we done now?" asked Lyndsey. "I want to go to bed."  
"Yeah we're done. And if we've forgotten anything then we'll have time to sort it out tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" said Martin.  
"Yeah, we can't go to college otherwise we won't get here in time for the party. It starts at 4."  
"Oh, alright. I can have a lie in then. See yas in the morning." Martin, Lyndsey and Rachel all trudged up the stairs to bed before the party the next day. 


	2. The Day of the Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Rachel woke up and stretched. Her eyes slowly flickered open.  
"It's about time you were up! It's nearly twelve!" said Lyndsey who was putting up decorations at the other end of the room. Rachel frowned in confusion at her.  
"Why are you putting decorations up in here?" she asked.  
"Well, you never know who might come in here. I have to make it look nice. Anyway get up and help. Martin's in the kitchen getting the food sorted." Rachel managed to drag herself out of the warm, comfy bed. Silence filled the house; all that could be heard was the patter of Martin's feet on the cold, grey stone floor in the kitchen. Rachel shuddered, it was freezing.  
"You might wanna got some heating on too!" yelled Lyndsey.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mumbled Rachel as she turned the knob on the heater. "You need any help Martin?" she asked.  
"Sure. Can you put these on the table," he handed her two huge bowls of something that she couldn't recognise. Wincing at the rank smell coming from the bowls Rachel placed them on the table.  
"I hope you two realise that no one is going to want to eat this. It fuckin' stinks." No body answered. Rachel slumped down into the nearest chair and put her feet up.  
"You'd better be doing something!" said Lyndsey. She came through from the bedroom.  
"There's nothing to do," said Rachel. Lyndsey sighed deeply.  
"You'd better cheer up before tonight. Kai won't like you when you're like this."  
"I'm not talking to Kai. I'm staying out of the way and minding my own business. I'll have my own fun."  
"You can do what you like. I don't care." Suddenly Lyndsey caught the smell of the food on the table. "Martin what the hell's that? It's minging. Get rid of it!"  
"You asked me to get it!" he yelled. "Oh, do what you want with it. No one usually eats at these sort of parties anyway."  
"That's only because they're all puking in the toilet, or if that's taken, a bucket."  
"You need to lighten up. Stop being a good girl. This is what college is all about, having fun and partying. Anyway, I'm getting in the bath. I'll see you two later." With that Lyndsey ascended the stairs.  
"God, she's on a mission with this party. It's simply not that important," said Martin.  
"It is pretty important, Martin. If this goes right we could be crowned the true party queens... and king. Plus Kai and Ray are coming." Martin smiled.  
"Have you ever actually said anything to Kai?"  
"Of course I have."  
"Other than, hello."  
"Erm...no. No wait! I asked him if I could borrow a pen once."  
"Oh, great. That's gonna get you a boyfriend isn't it?" He put his hands on her shoulders. "You know what you need?"  
"What?" Rachel asked raising one eyebrow.  
"A make-over. Come on," Martin dragged Rachel up from the chair. "We're gonna make you pretty."  
  
Martin dragged Rachel out to her car.  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"To your house, we're going to get you some sexy clothes. I know you must have some somewhere. You can't just wear those jeans all the time. Get in and drive!" Rachel did as she was told and sped home. When they got inside Martin ran straight upstairs and flung open Rachel's wardrobe doors. Rachel followed him up as quickly as she could tripping over her dressing gown cord several times. "Here take this, and this, and try this. Oh, and these trousers. Oooo, do you have a skirt?"  
"Only one, and it's tiny."  
"Perfect," he rummaged through the wardrobe until he came across it. "Now! Try them on, and decide which one you like the best. Oh and fetch your make-up back with you." Rachel trudged into the bathroom and began to try on all of the different items Martin and flung at her.  
  
Half and hour later she was still locked in the bathroom. Martin stood outside,  
"Are you nearly ready?" he yelled through the door. "We haven't got all day."  
"Well." spoke the timid voice of Rachel from behind the door. "I've decided what looks best but I can't wear it."  
"Why not?!" snapped Martin.  
"It's far too revealing. I don't dress like this Martin."  
"You do tonight. Do you want to pull Kai or not?"  
"I stopped pulling guys after the last one. You know that."  
"But Rach, you haven't been laid in a month. If not more. You've got to get a lad soon. Just come out." The lock on the door clicked and slowly it began to open. Rachel peeped her head out round the door.  
"I can't do it Martin."  
"Oh, for fuck's sake. It's only me. What am I going to do? You're not even my type hun."  
"I suppose," she sighed. Rachel stepped out of the bathroom. Martin gasped.  
  
"You look perfect." Martin looked her up and down. On her feet she was wearing high heels with leather straps that were fastened up to her knees. Above that was the black mini skirt and a red, low-cut, sleeveless, Lycra top. Her long dark hair fell down over her shoulders and her green eyes glinted in the afternoon sun.  
"It's too clingy," she moaned pulling at the top.  
"Look you," scolded Martin. "You have a beautiful figure, and you hide it constantly under baggy t-shirts and faded jeans. This look is miles better for you. Only, there is one thing."  
"What?" Martin took hold of the top of the skirt and pulled it up.  
"You aren't showing enough leg."  
"How many times, I'm not someone who dresses like this. I'm not a rave monster who wears short skirts and mounds of gold. I'm a skater, who wears baggy jeans and listens to Evanescence and Simple Plan."  
"But this will get you noticed. Please just for tonight. For me, and I promise if by ten o'clock you haven't managed to pull wearing that you can get changed."  
"Oh all right. I suppose that's the best deal I'm going to get out of you."  
  
2nd chapter. Much more to come. R&R to see more from The Party and the relationships it holds in its boundaries. Xxx Please review. 


	3. The Night of the Party: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the brand names I use in my story.  
  
Rachel drove herself and Martin back to the hired party house.  
"I can't believe you're making me wear this. What time is it?" Rachel asked.  
"Three o'clock. You don't have long. What are you doing with your hair?"  
"I was going to curl it."  
"Woah, you're actually going to do something other than scrape it back into a ponytail. I'm shocked."  
"Shut up. I'm only doing it because it will look better with the outfit."  
"And you want to attract Kai." Rachel tutted,  
"I'll probably be too busy looking after a bunch of sick people like always. That's the job I've carved for myself over the years. I don't see why I should change it tonight."  
  
They arrived back at the house at three fifteen. Rachel ran straight upstairs past Lyndsey and into her room. Lyndsey had been ready since three, she was wearing a backless, black, halter neck top with tight jeans and sandals. Her golden hair was tied in a tight bun at the back with long strands dangling from the middle and down her back. She went into the kitchen to talk to Martin.  
"What have you done to her? I haven't seen her in a skirt since" Lyndsey paused, "actually, I can't remember the last time. She looks lovely."  
"She's only got half an hour to do her makeup though. And I've got to go and get ready, so I'll see you in a bit." Lyndsey wondered around the house and made some finishing touches to the arrangements. Before everybody knew it the first guests were turning up. Lyndsey answered the door. The girls they had seen in the library on Monday were stood there. A small ginger girl who went by the name of Emily, stood next to her was a girl with bright pink hair, Mariah.  
"Hey," said Mariah to Lyndsey, "this is the party right?"  
"Sure, come in" as Mariah and Emily walked in Martin came down the stairs in black dress trousers and a white shirt.  
"Hey girls, aren't we looking lovely tonight?" Mariah was wearing a pair of white jeans and a strap top that matched her hair and Emily was wearing a short white dress. "The drink's are over here," he pointed to several crates of Alco pops, "but there's also a few barrels of beer in the garden if you fancy it."  
"No thanks, not quite yet" said Mariah. "We're going to wait until Ray and Max get here." Just then there was another knock on the door. This time Martin answered it. Ray was stood at the door in black trousers and shirt; Max was with him wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. With him stood Tyson in his usual wear and Kenny with his laptop. Right at the back behind them all was Kai, who was wearing his normal boots with baggy jeans, a black t-shirt and a camouflage jacket.  
"Come in guys," Martin stood back and they all piled in. "Lyndsey! More guests" he shouted into the kitchen.  
"Well show them where everything is then! And where's Rachel she's supposed to be here helping me."  
"I'll go up and get her." Martin ran up the stairs.  
  
In her bedroom Rachel was putting the finishing touches to her make-up.  
"Right, that's it then. I suppose I'll have to go down," she thought to herself. "I wonder who's here." She unlocked the door and took her first step out and ran into Martin.  
"Come on you. The guests are arriving. Mariah and Emily are here. Go and talk to them. Get them to have some fun. The guys have already started on the beer."  
"What guys?"  
"Ray and his mates. Kai's here too. Come on." Rachel screamed,  
"No I can't go!!! You don't need me." Downstairs everybody had heard Rachel scream even in the garden.  
"What was that?" Tyson asked.  
"It's Rachel," said Ray. "The one I was telling you about, the one that likes Kai." Kai looked over at him. "What mate? She's not that bad. I like Lyndsey myself. She's cute."  
"You're taken" scorned Kenny.  
"Yeah I know," sighed Ray. Back upstairs Martin had managed to coax Rachel out of her room and half way down the stairs when  
"You look like a rabbit in headlights," said Emily. "Are you OK?"  
"Yeah I'm fine," Rachel replied, "I just need a bit of Dutch courage." She picked up a bottle of Archers and began to drink. "You know Mariah, I think we should take a leaf out of her book, the guys have stated."  
"Sure, why not." Both Emily and Mariah began to make their was through the bottles.  
  
More and more people were beginning to arrive. Robert and Johnny with Enrique and Oliver. Even Ozuma and Joseph turned up. Then Lee and Kevin, all of them looking for a good time.  
"Hey guys can I turn the music up?" yelled Ray.  
"Sure you can," replied Rachel. Ray went into the kitchen to see Lyndsey.  
"How are you?" he asked. The kitchen was completely empty everybody was in the garden and the front room so Lyndsey had no choice but to reply but by this time she was pretty drunk,  
"Fine, how are you?"  
"Great now" he stepped closer. "This is a great party."  
"Yeah how come?"  
"Coz you're here."  
"But your taken," Lyndsey replied stepping away.  
"Not any more. Look," he pulled Lyndsey to the doorway where she could clearly see Mariah and Lee making out. "See. Mariah and I had a talk and now we're single and can do what we want."  
"Cool, then I can say this," said Lyndsey finishing another bottle of Barcardi Breezer, "you're really cute and I've like you for ages." Ray stepped forward and got hold of Lyndsey's hand. He pulled her tightly in to him and they kissed passionately.  
  
Outside, Rachel was having less luck but having probably just as much fun. Everybody in the house was drunk except for Max and Tyson who had not touched a drop all night. They were continually going to get glasses of Cola and Lemonade. Rachel was sat on the bench opposite them talking but also unknown to Max and Tyson she was secretly slipping vodka into their drinks.  
"I feel weird," said Max.  
"Yeah me too," Tyson suddenly burst into hysterics.  
"What? What happened?" Tyson continued to laugh and pointed at Kai. Rachel giggled. Kai looked over and shook his head but as he did it he smiled. Even Kai couldn't be in a bad mood at this point.  
"This party's so great," yelled Tyson. Jumping up. "Come on Max, we're going on a mad mission." They both jumped up and ran off. Ray peered out into the garden from behind the doorframe. He managed to get Kai's attention.  
"Kai, come here," he yelled. Kai slowly walked over. "That's Rachel. She's pretty hot when she's not in her jeans and baggy t-shirts eh?" Kai stared out into the garden and looked at Rachel sat on the bench.  
"That's Rachel?" he asked. "I thought she was just some random kid. Yeah she's pretty hot. I may have to talk to her in a bit."  
"You know Kai," said Lyndsey. "You're miles nicer when you're drunk, you talk more." Kai looked at her,  
"Yeah? Thanks babe," then he went back out into the garden to get another beer. Rachel looked at the bottle of vodka beside her, picked it up and took a drink before getting up to take a trip to the toilet.  
  
She went back inside walking past Ray and Lyndsey in the kitchen, then Lee and Mariah in the front room and to her ultimate surprise Kenny and Emily at the other end of the room. A card game was going on around the table with Ozuma, Robert, Johnny and Joseph. Enrique was in the corner talking to a couple of his women and Oliver was nowhere to be seen. On her way up the stairs she saw Kevin,  
"Hey," said Kevin as he walked past. "This party rocks, but I'm sick of pissing." Rachel smiled and walked on towards the toilet. She could hear little Kevin talking to someone else,  
"God, he's so loud," she thought. Eventually she got to the toilet, it didn't take her long before she was back out in the hall she began to walk back to the party when someone walked up to her. She hadn't seen them coming along the hallway. The person had stopped in front of her and slid their arms around her waist. She looked up and nearly died when she saw Kai standing in front of her.  
  
If you read my story please R&R. I would like 6 reviews please, just let me know what you thought and any good ideas that you come up with. When I get my 6 reviews I will update. Hugs and kisses Rachel. xxx 


	4. The Night of the Party: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters.  
  
Even though I did not get the 6 reviews I asked for I had to update. But please do not just read it and not review. It doesn't take much to do it. So please R&R. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Rachel didn't know what to do. She looked up at Kai who was smiling down at her. She tried to loosen his grip on her but it was no good. She could feel herself going bright red. Feeling that she should break the silence she spoke.  
"Are you having a good time?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it's a pretty cool party, you're Rachel right?" Rachel looked at him and took another mouthful of vodka before answering.  
"Yeah," she couldn't thin of anything else to say. She thought about asking if he was Kai but that seemed pointless.  
"Look," said Kai looking around, "is there an empty room up here or something, you can't even stand up properly." Rachel pointed to the door of her room and Kai helped her into it. Rachel sat down on the bed and leaned back onto the wall.  
"Kai?" she said as he shut the curtains, "what are you doing here?" He looked oddly at her,  
"Well, I came with Ray, we never miss a party."  
"No, I mean what are you doing in here with me?" Kai walked over and sat on the bed next to her, Rachel thought that this was the perfect opportunity to have another drink but before she knew it Kai had taken the bottle of vodka from her, put it on the floor beside the bed and kissed her. Rachel lay down on the bed with Kai next to her, soon again Kai's tongue was down Rachel's throat. He slid his hand onto her leg and began to run it up her skirt. Rachel took hold of his hand and pulled it away. It was only when this happened again that she sat up.  
"Kai, I don't think this is right." Kai sat up too,  
"Why not, I like you, you know. Seriously. Not just for a quick fuck."  
"Whether that's the case or not I still don't want to do it. On top of the clothes stuff's alright but nothing else." Kai pushed Rachel back down onto the bed.  
"That's fine with me if it makes you feel comfortable, in fact I think you should go one further and change into some trousers, it'll stop me getting too carried away." Rachel stood up shocked. She had been expecting Kai to walk out once she turned down sex but he didn't. It was strange, it was like he really did like her, maybe. After Rachel had changed into her usual faded jeans she got back on the bed and continued with Kai.  
  
Back in the kitchen Ray and Lyndsey had taken a break and were checking over the house, the party and the amount of alcohol intake.  
"We've got plenty left," said Lyndsey checking the barrels of beer.  
"Cool!" said Ray picking up another glass, "that means I can have another one." Just then Martin came over to Lyndsey,  
"Have you seen Rachel, I can't find her." All three of them went to search for Rachel. None of them thought of looking upstairs until Ray mentioned that he had lost Kai too. "I'll go and check upstairs then," said Martin.  
"Hey Raymondo!" yelled a very drunk Tyson from the opposite end of the lounge. Ray looked shocked at Max and Tyson who had sworn that they were not going to drink.  
"They never drink, I don't even think Max has touched a single drop of it in his life," Ray said to Lyndsey. Lyndsey burst out laughing and had to sit down,  
"I know what's happened," she giggled. "When Rachel get drunk and bored she tends to mission about to find soba people and spike their drinks. Not with drugs," she continued when she saw the look on Ray's face. "Just alcohol, she's doesn't put a lot in usually."  
"She won't have put a lot in this time," said Ray smiling, "it'll just be that those two aren't used to alcohol so they get pissed really easy. It's pretty cool seeing them wrecked actually. At least they're having fun. Ozuma had stopped the card games now, no body could see what cards they had so they had just been left, Kevin was asleep on the chair in the corner with Enrique Johnny was laughing about something quite hilarious with Robert, Mariah and Lee were still snogging on the sofa but Emily and Kenny seemed to have disappeared.  
"Where's Ozuma?" Ray asked Robert.  
"Here I am!" yelled Ozuma jumping through the doorway with another bottle of whiskey in his hand. He bounded over to where Lyndsey was sat, as it was his seat she had sat in. Lyndsey looked up at him,  
"If you think I'm moving, you've got another thing coming," she said.  
"OK" Ozuma said plainly, as he sat on her.  
"Ozuma, get off!!!! This is really uncomfortable."  
  
Upstairs Martin was checking all of the rooms. He was amazed that no one had used them. The ones he didn't want people to use had been locked and the rest of them the doors left wide open. It was just at that point when he noticed that Rachel's bedroom door had been pushed shut. He walked over and put his ear against the door. There wasn't a sound coming from inside.  
"That can't be natural," he thought slowly opening the door. It was then that he saw both Kai and Rachel asleep on the bed. They were lay with their backs to the door, Kai had his arms around Rachel and they were snuggled down into the huge duvet. Martin smiled and closed the door again before returning downstairs. Ozuma was sitting back in his seat and Lyndsey was sitting on a chair with Ray. For the first time in about an hour Mariah pulled herself away from Lee.  
"What time is it?" she asked. Lyndsey tried to focus on the clock.  
"Two o'clock. I think," she replied.  
"Do you want to come back to my house Lee?" Mariah asked.  
"Sure."  
"You could stay here if you wanted," said Martin.  
"No I think we'd better just go home. But I'm not taking Kevin with me though. I think he's fine staying." And with that Mariah and Lee got up and left.  
"I hope they'll be alright," said a very drunk Robert to Johnny in the corner.  
"They'll be fine," replied Johnny. "But I think we'd better be off soon. Only thing is I don't think we're going to be able to manage Enrique. I'll just have to wake him up." Johnny picked up an empty glass from the table and threw it at Enrique in the corner. "Enrique, you little shit!!!" he yelled. "Wake up now!!" Enrique opened his eyes slightly for a second before shutting them again. "Don't make me get up!!" Johnny shouted.  
"Alright, alright. I'm getting up," mumbled Enrique.  
"Hey Rob, we are coming back to your house right?" said Johnny.  
"Yeah, no one will care. Come on Enrique, get up we've gotta go." Robert, Johnny and Enrique stood up. "We'll see you later Lyndsey, tell Rachel we said bye." And with that they left.  
"Anyway that reminds me, Martin!! Where is Rachel? Did you find her?" asked Lyndsey.  
"Yeah she's asleep with Kai in her room."  
"No, I was," said Rachel coming down the stairs followed by Kai. "But Kai's got to go back to Ray's now." Ray looked at the clock.  
"Yeah, he's right. Lyndsey? Are you in college on Monday?" Ray asked her.  
"Yes. Are you?"  
"Yeah. I'll meet up with you somewhere. I'll text you and let you know later." Then he kissed her.  
"If you come along with Lyndsey on Monday I'll see you," Kai said to Rachel. "I'll text you tomorrow, see you around." He kissed her softly on the lips before he and Ray walked outside into the cold night air. But then suddenly Kai burst back in through the door,  
"Sorry," he said as everybody jumped a mile into the air. "Nearly forgot this, he picked up Kenny by the collar and dragged him outside. "Bye." And that time everyone was sure they'd gone.  
  
Emily left soon after which meant that now only Rachel, Lyndsey, Martin, Joseph and Ozuma remained at the house. At least now there were enough seats for them all. Rachel sat in between Ozuma and Joseph on the sofa, she leaned back to rest her head on Joseph's chest and put her feet up on Ozuma's lap, while Lyndsey and Martin sat together on the smaller sofa at the other side of the room. Lyndsey flicked on the television. There was nothing decent on apart from Graham Norton so they all began to watch that until none of them could keep their eyes open any longer. Soon they were all fast asleep. 


	5. The Day After

Kai: Hey 309 why do you think I'm hot?  
  
309: What?  
  
Kai: You're name. What's up with it?  
  
309: Because you are. What?! Don't pull that face at me!!  
  
Kai: Or else?  
  
309: You seriously do not want to know what will happen.  
  
Tyson: To who?  
  
Kai: You!! You annoying little shit!!  
  
Tyson: At least I'm not miserable.  
  
Kai: At least I've got girls interested in me.  
  
Rachel: Well. I think Joseph's kinda hot too.  
  
Kai: What?!  
  
Rachel: Come on it's not like you and I are an item or anything. I just said - anyway you'll find out later.  
  
309: Can we please get on with it!!! Robert, will you do the honours?  
  
Robert: OK. Considering you're a friend. 309 does not own Beyblade or any part of it. No matter how much we'd like her to.  
  
RACHEL WOKE UP EARLY SATURDAY MORNING. She looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was only five thirty. Looking about the room she saw that Ozuma was fast asleep on the smaller sofa while her and Joseph were curled up together on the larger sofa. She couldn't see Martin or Lyndsey anywhere so she just presumed that they had gone to their rooms.  
"Man I need a drink," she thought, so she got up and went into the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and took a mouthful. Just then she heard movement from the other room. Joseph had woken up and was sitting up on the sofa.  
"Hey Joe," said Rachel from the kitchen. "Have a good night?"  
"From what I can remember," he grumbled.  
"Hey you want a pint?" she asked getting one of the glasses from the sink.  
"I think I had enough last night to last me a lifetime. I've got a bad fucking hangover. My head's killing me."  
"Hey you know what they say, whatever makes you ill makes you better. If you've had too much to drink the night before, which I guess we all did, all you've got to do is have a couple of pints the next morning and your headache will go away."  
"Really?" exclaimed Joseph.  
"Sure thing hunny. Words of wisdom here I have to say. You changed your mind?" she held a glass up.  
"Oh why not." Joseph got up and followed Rachel out into the garden. They got their drinks then sat on the bench to watch the sunrise. "Is it just me or is it really cold out here?" Joseph asked Rachel.  
"Yeah, it is pretty cold. Hang on!! I've got a good idea. Wait there." Rachel ran inside and came back out seconds later with a bunch of keys. "We can go and sit in the shed!" she yelled.  
"In the shed?" said Joseph raising one eyebrow. Rachel smiled,  
"Oh, I take it you haven't seen the shed then." This made Joseph very inquisitive and he followed Rachel up the garden. It was still dim; the sun was just beginning to rise over the valley. Rachel unlocked the padlock and opened the door to the shed. Inside was huge; the entire of it had been insulated and decorated. In the corner was a two-seated sofa that also pulled out into a bed. There was carpet on the floor and a window in the roof.  
"It's like a mini room," exclaimed Joseph jumping onto the sofa and putting his feet up.  
"What did I tell you," Rachel shut the door behind her as to keep out the draft. "And you can get your feet down Mr." she shouted. Joseph swung her feet round and Rachel sat next to him.  
"Do you remember last summer?" Joseph asked looking out of the window.  
"Do I ever? It was always me, you, Miriam, Lyndsey and Ozuma. It was brill."  
"When we used to cabbage down by the river."  
"Yeah and if we ever got bored the beydish was only just round the corner," Joseph and Rachel smiled at each other. "We were never apart, were we?"  
"No, it was great. Best mates forever."  
"Yeah although there was that time around Christmas when things kinda went downhill a bit," said Joseph as Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"That was only because we tried to make a different relationship out of it. But I still think you're pretty cute."  
"Hey, you've got Kai now."  
"I know, we need to get you a girlfriend hunny. How about Chrissie?"  
"Yeah, she's hot but doesn't she have a guy?"  
"Who knows?" Rachel shrugged. Just then Lyndsey came up the garden path and into the shed.  
"You left your phone in the house, it's been ringing too. You might want to answer it." Rachel took the phone from Lyndsey and looked at the caller ID.  
"Like I said, I think you'd better answer it," said Lyndsey shutting the door and walking off. Rcahel flipped up her phone,  
"Hey Kai," she said, not knowing what else to say.  
"Hiya, what are you doing today?" he asked.  
"Tidying the house and drinking the rest of the alcohol," Rcahel replied.  
"Oh. Who stayed over last night?"  
"Me, obviously, Lyndsey, Martin, Ozuma and Joseph." Joseph looked round,  
"Ask him if he wants to come over," he hissed.  
"I can't do that!!" she whispered back.  
"What?" asked Kai.  
"Nothing, it's just Joe. Erm. so what are you doing today?" she asked trying to think of decent conversation.  
"Nowt. Ray's coming over in a few minutes and we were thinking of paying a visit. If that's alright anyway."  
"Yeah, of course it is," said Rachel smiling.  
"Hold on a second, I think Ray's at the door." Rachel heard Kai open the door and Ray came in,  
"Hey man. So what we doing today?" he asked.  
"We're going round to see Rachel and Lyndsey so don't bother taking your coat off mate. Get out!!" Kai came back onto the phone, "Look babe, I'm gonna go, we're setting off now. Should be there in about half an hour."  
"OK. See you later." Rachel hung up and looked at Joseph,  
"So?" he asked.  
"He's coming over!!" she yelled. "Wait, I look like shit!!" And with that she burst out of the shed and up the stairs to get ready and warn Lyndsey. 


End file.
